


Caliborn has cancer

by guyisart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cancer, Healing, Jesus - Freeform, Miracles, Other, Terminal Illnesses, affection-based pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyisart/pseuds/guyisart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanfic suggestion:</p>
<p> caliborn’s heartwrenching fight with cancer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caliborn has cancer

Lying in bed, tears were shed from Caliborn’s face.

Calliope was by his side. She tried to cheer him up with a display of mild romantic passion. He grinned slightly, then turned away. Her face contorted with grief.

Cancer riddled his green form. It had already eaten away part of Caliborn’s rad skull head. The outlook of survival to yet again bombard Dirk with requests of affection-based pornography was grim.

Facing no other options, Calliope prayed.

She had heard of the savior of the Earth people. She prayed to human Jesus to bequeath his grace upon her brother, forgive his sins, bestow the gift of the Holy Spirit and allow him to yet again know the joy of kissing and slightly lusty looks.

Then there was a movement in the dark void above them.

When she spotted the bearded jaw of the figure that slipped out of the blackness she was overcome with relief and joy that their Christ had come to heal her bro lest his internet handle become paradoxical.

Her mouth widened in shock as the form emerged into the light to reveal an entirely different messiah. It was Gamzee. He stood poised with a robe wrapped around his god tier garb. Also, he had grown a beard.

He stepped over to Caliborn and drew all the tumors out of his body. “Miracles, brah.”


End file.
